Love and Loss
by AnimeFangirl9000
Summary: Levi X Reader After the accident occurred, you, my fellow reader will discover more about yourself than you will ever know. And you will find that you are not alone for the people that were so distant with you actually care the most... I know I suck at summaries but ah well. Enjoy!
Attack on Titan One-shot ~ Levi X Reader

(If you guys want me to continue this, feel free to ask)

The second we stepped outside the walls I knew something was going to go wrong… seriously wrong. We rode out to the fields into our assigned positions as ordered by Captain Levi. I've got to admit ever since I joined the Scout Regiment I had only one thing to keep me going and that's Levi, he's been my crush since the first time I saw them ride back into Wall Maria. Now I realize how deadly the job is but I don't care. I really don't have anything to live for anymore because all of my family was slaughtered by the titans. I'll kill them all though I don't care what it takes as long as I avenge my loved ones.

The last thing I remember is jumping to push Heichou out of the titan's way that was going to grab him. I felt the titan's large hand grab me and it pulled me towards its mouth that obviously had blood already covering the inside of its cheeks if it had any. Levi screamed my name and I instantly passed out.

TIMESKIP CUZ I CAN (;

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a strange looking room, I wanted to move but once I did a searing pain ravaged my body. It was unbearable so I gave up and relaxed. I wasn't bothered to see what had happened to me. All of a sudden Levi came into the room.

"Glad your awake", he said "It's been 2 weeks since you passed out"

"Are you serious?! What happened to me?!" I exclaimed.

"It's quite the story really… your entire body waist down got severed by an abnormal. Miraculously you survived and the blood clotted immediately after Mikasa slayed it, we examined you the minute we went back to HQ and as strange as it is, you're not entirely human, ( YN ). Your body started the healing before we even got back but the healing process is as slow as it is and at the moment it's at your knees. The results are not critical but you might want to take it easy for a few more weeks." Levi says flatly as usual.

I had no words for what I was hearing, me, not human, I wouldn't have guessed it in a million years. Suddenly Levi lifts the blanket that covers me and checks the massive bandage around my knees, he growls at the new blood stains and changes them, he lifts my thigh to wrap the clean bandages around my leg, It's nothing to Levi but to me I was mentally jumping up and down, I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the hint of red covering my cheeks, not invisible but not very noticeable either.

After Levi finishes he stands back up," I'll go and get you some food to eat, you must be starving." He says. I nod my head and Levi walks out of the room. I closed my eyes to rest for a minute but the last thing I heard was Levi's sobbing outside the door, I couldn't believe my ears from what I was hearing. He missed me?

 **Levi's POV**

I'm so happy she's awake. I missed her so much, the beautiful smile she has when she walks into the room, and her beautiful frame that shows all the physical training we have all had over the past few years. I really need to tell her my feelings soon before I lose her forever.

 **Reader's POV**

A few minutes had passed and still no sign of Levi. Even if it was only minutes since I last saw him I have felt an urge to have him by my side. Levi then struts into the room with clearly distinctable tear marks on his cheeks.

"I'm so sick and tired of hiding how I feel (YN), I'm certainly NOT going to lose you again!" he shouts.

It all happened too fast and so soon. I stare at him in shock but was cut off by Levi's lips on mine. I then shut my eyes and start moving my lips with his in perfect synchronization. It was as if my whole world got cut off from us and it was just me and him at that moment.

We pull away too soon but I know there will be more where that came from.

"I love you (YN)." He says

"I love you too Levi, always have and always will."

 **The End**


End file.
